Je t'aimais , maintenant je te déteste
by Kamiamikaru25
Summary: Je te hais , autant aujourd'hui qu'avant ... Ce que tu m'as fais est impardonnable Itachi .
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Eh bien voilà , en fait c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site , C'étais supposée être un one-shot,mais j'ai décidée d'en faire une fic à chapitres . Jespers que vous allez l'aimez . C'est un peu sombre . Je sais que le chapitre est court.

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas , ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto , je n'ai aucun droit sur ceux ci .

Rating : M ( En fait je crois vu qu'il est question d'un viole )

L'histoire m'appartient . Je suis desoler s'il y a des fautes , l'histoire n'a pas été corrigé !

Les homophobes passez votre chemin ou ceux qui ont un problème avec l'inceste .

Bonne lecture !

Aujourd'hui, autant qu'avant je te déteste, mais à quoi cela a t'il menée autant de haine ? Tu est mon frère ainé, nous sommes de la même chair et du même sang . Ce que tu as fais est juste impardonnable . Je t'aimais, je t'aimais tellement, pas juste comme frère, j'ai tellement honte de moi même . Depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne connais plus ce sentiment, le sentiment d'aimer, l'amour . Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est à cause de toi, ce que tu m'as fais, je ne te pardonnerai jamais Itachi, jamais je ne l'oublirai ...

Cette soirée d'hiver où Papa et Maman étaient absent a radicalement changer ma vie, tu m'as tout simplement détruit . J'y repense tous les jours, parce que je ne te savais pas capable d'une t'elle chose .

Ce matin là, j'avais cours, mais vu qu'il neigeait et qu'il y avait une grosse tempète, les cours ont été annulé . Toi aussi tu as pris congé cette journée là, parce que c'étais impossible de te rendre en voiture à ton travail puisque les routes étaient ensouvelis par la neige et de la glace c'étais formée.

Tu est venu me voir dans le salon, j'étais entrain d'écouter la télé, tu m'as dis que tu allais passer la journée dans ta chambre, que tu ne te sentais pas très bien et que tu devais revoir des dossiers pour ton travail pour ne pas prendre de retard . Je t'ai suivis du regarde je me demandais ce que tu avais , toi qui normalement étais toujours en forme et qui ne montrais aucune fatigue . Je t'admirais comme tout le monde, tu étais mon model, mais à mes yeux tu étais encore plus que cela . Je t'observais souvent, je te trouvais tellement beau . En t'observant comme ça tout les jours j'ai fini par éprouver des sentiments plus fort que de la fraternité . Je voulais pouvoir obtenir , ce que ces femmes que tu remenais chaque soirs pour baiser . J'étais jaloux, je voulais que se sois moi que tu embrasse et que tu colle ton corp chaud remplis de sueur sur le mien . J'aurais aimé pouvoir voir ton visage déformer par le fantasme . J'étais tomber amoureux de toi , je te voulais plus que tu aurais pu l'imaginer . J'avais honte de moi, j'étais tomber amoureux de mon propre frère, mais malgré ma honte je ne chassais jamais ces pensées incestueuses où je te voyais te cambrer sous moi et que je te voyais gémir de plaisir . Non, je ne les chassais jamais, j'aimais ça .

J'aurais aimé que tu fasse cela d'une autre façon, maintenant je suis à jamais marqué par ceci . J'en fais encore des cauchemard ...

Le soir étais arrivée tellement vite, j'avais faim, j'étais monté en haut pour venir te demander si tu voulais manger . J'avais cogné à ta porte, tu n'avais pas répondu . J'avais ouvert tranquillement la porte, je fus choqué, pleins d'objets étaient cassées, plein de feuilles parsemaient le sol un peu partout, le cadre de la photo de moi sur tes épaules ou tu me regardais en souriant et moi fesant la moue parce que j'avais la cheville foulé et que toi tu riais de moi étais fissuré, à en juger la forme de la fissure, on aurait dit que tu avais frappé dedans . Je te regardais, tu étais assis sur ton lit, le dos courbé et tes mains tenant ta tête . Des larmes perlaient sur ton visage et il étais déformé par de la colère . Je te demandais pourquoi, tu m'avais dis que ça ne me regardais pas, que c'étais rien de grave, mais après tu m'avais dis que c'étais de ma faute que si tu étais comme ça à se moment là . J'étais inquièt, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais de mal ? Je te demandais à nouveau un pourquoi . Tu m'avais dis que tu n'en pouvais plus, que tu devais sortir de ma vie parce que tu allais me blesser, tu m'avais dis que tout ce que tu disais étais incohérent, parce que tu avais bus . Je m'étais approcher de toi, tu m'avais repoussé en me poussant avec ta paume . Tu t'étais levé , instinctivement par peur j'avais reculer, tu n'étais pas dans ton état . Tu m'avais encore poussé, tu m'avais plaqué contre le mur . Tu avais posé ta main autour de mon cou, tu l'avais fais glisser lentement, frolant mon torse par dessu mon chandail . Tu t'étais rapprocher de moi, te collant férocement a mon corp . Un frisson m'avais parcourue le corp, une envie me consuma, mais elle était parti aussi vite qu'elle était venu, parce que j'avais vu une lueur dans ton regard, de l'envie, tu me fixais , me détaillant complètement . J'étais devenu soudainement inquiète, me demandant pourquoi tu agissais comme cela . Je te demandais pourquoi, tu ne me répondais pas, ta main continuait son chemin dangeureusement vers mon bas ventre . Je n'aimais pas la tournure de la situation, malgré le fais que je t'aimais, tu n'étais pas toi même, je n'aimais pas ça . Ta main déboutenais mon pantalon et tu l'avais rentré directement dans mon boxer . Tu avais empoigné mon sexe et de ton autre main tu retenais mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête . Par peur de ce qu'il allait ce produire je t'avais donné un coup de genou dans l'entre jambre . Tu étais tombé par terre et tu tenais en petit boule, tu m'avais jeté un regard noir . Tu t'étais relevé, tu m'avais foutu un coup de poing, j'étais tomber par terre à mon tour, tu avais empoigné mes deux poignets, tu avais enlever ta ceinture et tu les avais attachés avec celle ci . Tu m'avais arraché mes vêtements d'un coup sec . Tu avais déboutonné ton pantalon, tu m'avais soulevé, peut importe comment je me débattais, tu me tenais avec force . Tu m'avais pénétré violament sans préparation . Tes coups de buttoires allaient de plus en plus fort et plus loin, ça m'avais arraché des gémissements de douleur . Je criais pour que tu arrête , tu étais en total transe, tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir ce que tu fessais . Tu avais fini par venir a l'intérieur de moi et moi contre mon gré j'avais éjaculé entre nos deux torses . Tu t'étais séparé de moi lentement, tu t'étais éffondré par terre, tu pleurais, tu marmonnais que tu étais désolé, que sa avais été plus fort que toi . Je m'étais r'habillé en vitesse, je m'étais précipité hors de la chambre, je m'étais éffondré sur le dos de ta porte . Des larmes avaient le long de mon visage , j'avais souhaité que ça se passe d'une autre façon, parce que je t'aimais, je t'aimais pas comme un frère, mais comme un homme aime un autre aime, mais après ceci, je t'avais détesté, je t'avais porté la plus grande haine que possible . Tu m'avais brisé, j'étais encore vierge , je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à ce que tu m'avais fais, malgré que j'en avais rêvé depuis très longtemps . Après cet épisode, tu étais partie je ne t'avais plus jamais revue après, tu étais partie me laissant seul dans ma souffrance .

« Donc, appartir de ce jour je t'ai détesté du plus profond de mon être et de mon âme . »

Fin

Si le coeur vous en dis , Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, après quelques jours je me suis décidé à faire une suite ! J'ai eu l'espoire que ça pourrait donner quelque chose de bon et on m'a inspiré donc voilà une suite pour vous :) .

Bon juste pour vous dire, pour démarrer le chapitre , j'ai décider que deux ans auraient passée, je vais faire un bref résumé de ce qui c'est passée entre ces deux années.

Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Masashi Kishimoto !

Pour la suite de l'histoire je sais pas encore quoi mettre comme Rating !

Reviews:

Emilie: Je vais peut-être faire quelque chose du genre. Merci pour ta review!

Alysson01: Coucou, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fais vraiment du bien et je suis contente de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui ont aimé! J'ai essayée de suivre ton conseil, j'ai fais de plus petit paragraphe comme demandée. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas j'ai bien l'intention d'expliquer entre les deux frères ce que tu m'as demandée, mais va falloir attendre ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre ci !

Wakie: Coucou, ma jumelle adoré :D, merci pour ta review! Je voulais juste te demander de quel mot tu parle ? Parce que tu ne l'as malheureusement pas précisée ^^'. Sinon, merci encore et j'ai bien l'intention de continuée cette fic!

Bonne lecture à tous !

« Donc, appartir de ce jour je t'ai détesté du plus profond de mon être et de mon âme . »

Pov Sasuke

Deux ans ont passées depuis ton départ, tu n'es jamais revenus et je t'en veux toujours autant. Deux années à t'attendre, à attendre tes explications. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, je suis le petit frère que tu chérissais tant, mais je crois que je me suis fais des illusions.

J'ai 18 ans maintenant, je suis partis de la maison, papa et maman ne me supportais plus. Ils ne supportaient pas le fait que je sombre de la sorte. Je t'ai cherché pendant quelque mois après j'ai abandonnée. Je m'étais résignée et je m'étais dis que ça me donnais rien de chercher un homme qui m'avais fais autant de mal. Le pire c'est que mes sentiments ne disparraissent pas, je t'aime, mais je déteste à la fois, à cause de toi je n'ai jamais réussie à sortir avec quelqu'un. Juste quelques relations par ci par là qui duraient à peine une semaine au plus.

Si je te reverrais, que ferais-je ? J'en est encore aucune idée, mais une chose est sûr c'est que quand ça arriveras, je ne te laisserai pas l'opportunité de refaire surface dans ma vie et ni que tu reprenne contacte avec moi .

Heureusement, j'ai réussis à me sortir un peu de émotions sombres et me reprendre en main. Je me suis trouvé un travail dans une petite épicerie du coin, je suis emballeur. Je suis aussi rentré en fac il y a deux mois. Je mène une vie bien tranquille, mais il me manque toujours quelque chose, je ne suis pas heureux. Je suis seul, la seule personne que j'ai dans ma vie que je considère comme un ami est Naruto , que j'ai rencontré peu après ton départ. Je m'entend bien avec lui, mais il me tape sur les nerfs tout de même. Je me suis déjà essayée sur lui, mais il est à 100% hétéro, je suis content que notre amitié n'est pas changé malgré cela. Ont est carrément des inverses, pas comme toi et moi qui se ressemble tellement. Nous avons presque le même physique, ces mêmes cheveux corbaux, ces mêmes yeux profondément noir. Pourquoi c'est à toi que je ressemble, je ne veux pas . À chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace, ça me rappel ce que tu m'as fais, parce que c'est toi que je vois dedans.

Aujourd'hui, c'est encore une journée banal comme les autres, je vais à l'école ,après je vais rentrer chez moi pour manger pour ensuite aller travailler. En fait, je croyais que la journée allait ce dérouler de cette façon, mais non pas du tout. Il y a eu pleins d'imprévues, l'école était fermée aujourdh'ui pour cause de tempête de neige, comme _cette _journée là. J'ai donc décidé de flâner toute la journée à mon appartement. Naruto est venu me voir pour qu'on aille se promener en ville, j'ai accepté contre mon gré, il ma tiré par le bras de force. Je l'ai donc suivi.

Nous sommes allés au restaurant, comme je pouvais m'y attendre il a pris des ramens. Moi je n'ai rien pris, je n'avais pas faim. Je regardais seulement par la fenêtre, me rappelant sans cesse _cette _journée maudite. Pourquoi elle hantait mes pensées ? Tout simplement, parce que aujourd'hui il neige à flot, exactement pareil comme ce jour là. Le tapis blanc étendue sur tout la surface dehors ainsi que de la glace formée sur l'asphalte, engendrant ainsi un dangé pour les piétons et voiture qui avaient le malheur de passer au-dessu.

Naruto m'appelais à répétition, je ne répondais pas, trop engrouffré par mes souvenirs, je restais de marbre. Après, je suis retournée chez moi et je me suis couché directement.

À cause de hier, je me suis réveillée en sueur puisque j'ai fais pleins de cauchemars de toi et moi. Je te voyais, tu me sautais dessus, me griffais, ton regard étais maléfique, tu refaisais encore ce que tu m'as fais, mais encore plus violamment. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'avais rêvé de cela, ça n'avait jamais été aussi pire. Peut-être, parce que cette tempête hier à fait déferler tout ses émotions dans mon coeur. Malgré ce geste que tu as posé, je suis sûr que si je te reverrais maintenant, à ce moment précis,je suis sûr que d'une part de moi même mes sentiments referaient surface contre mon gré.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto a décidé de m'amener à un Blind date. Je suis un peu nerveux à ce sujet, moi qui est plus du genre renfermé et solitaire, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller. Ce n'étais en fait pas du tout dans mes plans. Je n'ai peut-être pas l'intention d'y aller. Lui et ses plans machiavélique parfois me pertube, il est tellement stupide que je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va me préparer.

- C'est pas trop tôt! Ça fais une demi heur que je cogne à ta porte. Tu faisais quoi dis donc ?  
- Je dormais c'est pourtant évident, idiot.  
- Au fait...Hé! Ne m'apelle pas comme ça enfoirée !

Avec l'agassant que me procurais cette idiot précis je lui est fermée la porte au nez. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre son jacassant en se moment, ayant eu un mauvais sommeil et étant de mauvais poil le matin, je n'ai pas à me sentir mal d'avoir fais cela.

- Aller, ouvre moi ! C'est pas drole et ont va être en retard !  
-Je m'en fou, _tu_ seras en retard, j'en est rien à foutre de cette blind date.  
- Aller ont va bien se marrer.  
- Je vien à une seule condition.  
- Laqu'elle?  
- Si tu te la ferme pendant le trajet, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.  
- Daccord, daccord.

Je fini toujours par gagner, avec cet idiot c'est pas trop dur en fait.

Ont est arrivée à destination. Je sors de la voiture en compagnie  
de mon seul ami. Ont se dirige vers l'endroit désigné par naruto quel que jour auparavant. Un resto du coin, pas trop fréquentée et assez plaisant. En même temps, ça m'arrange, je déteste les endroits trop bondé de monde. Ont rentre donc, je suis mon ami au pas vers un serveur qui nous assigneras la place réservée. Je suis étonnée de la décoration et de la couleur des murs, c'est comment dire... Étrange ? D'un côté, c'est blanc, de l'autre ...rose ?! Des tableaux d'artists non connues sont accrochées à chaques endroits où il y a des tables et chaises de collées sur le mur. Des tableaux vraiment affreux, ne représentant rien, juste des couleurs un peu éparpillées dans tous les sens. Un plancher à carreaux, de la même couleur que les murs est aussi affreux. Je me fou que se sois aussi laid, mais quand même ils auraient pu faire des efforts? On se demande surtout pas pourquoi il y a peu de clients.

Trop concentrée par l'éblouissement du rose et des couleurs vivent ici présent, Naruto me pris par le bras me tirant très fort, parce que je n'avançais plus.

- Mais qu'est que tu fou putain? Elle nous attend !  
- Elle...?  
- Oui, c'est un fille.  
- Hn, peut importe.  
-Allez viens.

Je le suis donc de nouveau. Quand je la vue, je fus choquée...

-Sasuke ?!

Et voilà la fin du chapitre, je sais qu'il est encore court, pas d'inspiration du tout , je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de faire une suite alors je dois un peu fouillée dans mes méandres pour crée quelque chose. Ne vous inquiété pas le prochain sera meilleur( Oui, ça deviendras peut-être une fic à plusieurs chapitres!)

Bon sinon, je voudrais m'excuser des fautes, des temps de verbe qui ne sont peut-être pas toujoursl les bons ... Je m'implore devant vous mon pardon xD . Si jamais il y a quelqu'un qui se propose pour me corriger je suis toute oui !

Sur ce Aurevoir mes amies ! Bon soirée, bonne journée , peut importe. :)

Aplussh ^.^

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Bon et bien voici le chapitre 3 qui je sais m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire... En fait, je n'ai vraiment pas l'inspiration pour cette histoire, je ne sais pas où je m'envais avec cette fic. À la base, je n'avais vraiment aucune intention de faire une suite et je suis carrément bloqué pour écrire histoire dont je n'en connais même pas la fin. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espèrant que cette fic vous plaisent un minimum...

Pour info, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux autres.

Encore une fois, ceci n'a pas été corrigé, je ne suis pas un as en français, alors pardonner mes fautes.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne me fais pas de l'argent sur le dos de ses personnages.

Reviews

crokante: À la base, se n'étais pas supposée être une fic à chapitre, mais juste un OS, finalement j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Sinon , merci pour ta review ^^.

La Brigade Secrete: Ohh, je suis vraiment trop contente qu'il y est une suite, je l'attend depuis tellement longtemps ! Je suis aussi aller visiter ton compte deviant art et ma foi tu dessine super bien! Vraiment j'ai adorée :)

Oui, je sais qu'il sont vraiment très court, à la base c'était juste un petit texte que j'avais écris une journée lorsque j'avais fais une nuit blanche et que j'étais vraiment fatigué, alors ça avait donnée ça, mais beaucoup de gens m'ont persuader de faire une suite alors voilà le deuxième est aussi très court, car je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Je sais pour les fautes, c'est assez horrible et en plus au Québec, l'éducation en français je trouve qu'elle est très médiocre contrairement en France, Belgique ect... Je ne met pas ça sur le dos de leur système d'éducation, mais bref on ne nous à pas enseigner assez de choses je trouve. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas énormément d'amies qui sache que j'écris des fanfictions et la pluspart son encore plus mauvaise que moi en français donc... Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ta question, mais non je ne sais pas si se sera une fin heureuse, je ne sais même pas quoi je vais en faire de cette fic XD .

Bref, Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-Sasuke ?!

C'est pas possible, pas elle, non là c'est sur je vais faire un burn out sur le champ. Ça aurait été moin pire une laidronne sortis d'un marais. Oui, Je la connais très bien et pas qu'un peu.

-Que...? Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna Naruto tout ébahi comme si on venait de lui révèler le secret du siècle.

-Non, pas du tout, maintenant ont s'enva Naruto ! M'énervege particulièrement et de savoir que Naruto insisterait pour rester.

-Mais ont viens à peine d'arriver ! Se plaignit le blondinet.

-Je m'en fou, je veux pas rester avec elle ! Dis-je à nouveau sur le coup de l'énervement.

-Si tu insiste à ce point c'est que tu la connais,non?

-Effectivement, nous nous connaissons, affirma la demoiselle invité par Naruto.

Je peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus, elle me tape trop sur les nerfs, c'est la dernière petite amie que mon frère ait eu et que j'ai connu avant sa fuite. Ont n'a jamais été en bon terme elle et moi. La plupart du temps, elle ne venait pas pour mon frère, mais pour moi. Quand mon frère allait aux toilettes ou qu'il n'étais pas dans son champ de vision, elle me faisait du chantage et elle esseyait de me coincer dans un coin pour essayer de m'embrasser et d'autres choses du genre. J'étais amoureux de lui, j'aimais pas qu'elle lui fasse cela, alors j'ai fais en sorte qu'ils ne sois plus ensemble.

Je me sens écoeuré par sa présence, elle me rappelle trop mon frère...Sans une minute de plus, je prend la main de l'idiot qui me sert de meilleur ami, je l'entraîne dehors avant que je craque et que je nose cracher au visage de cette peste . Je me met à marcher, je me rend compte que Naruto ne me suis pas. Après tout je men fou, je veux juste retourner dans mon enfer, seul. Je me sens tirer par derrière, c'est Naruto qui me retourne vers lui. Il essaye de m'adresser la parole, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

-Sasuke, qu'est qui ne va pas ? Tu connais cette fille ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Laisse moi tranquille... Que j'eus murmuré après m'être calmé.

-C'est la dernière ex copine de mon frère que j'ai connus, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, c'est moi qu'elle aimait... Terminège pour conclure l'affaire sachant que sa suffirait emplement pour répondre à sa question.

* * *

POV NORMAL/NEUTRE

Il pouvait bien se permettre de lui dire cela, puisque Naruto connaissait une partie du passée de Sasuke. Pas en entier c'est évident, car il parlait peu souvent de ce qu'il avait vécu. Préférant oublier, il s'était enfermé sur lui même. Son ami le connaissait bien alors il ne le questionnait pas trop souvent, sachant les sauts d'humeurs de Sasuke et de ses cauchemards qui le hentait chaques soirs. Étant en bonne positions pour le comprendre, ayant lui aussi un mauvais passée, orphelin peu après la naissance et rejeté par la quasi totalité des personnes qui croisaient son chemin, il le soutenait tout simplement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion il lâcha le bras de Sasuke. Préférant le laisser à lui même comme à chaque fois que son meilleur ami refusait de l'aide de qui que se sois.

Au même moment que Naruto avait retiré sa poigne du bras du jeune Uchiwa, Sakura s'avança vers Sasuke. Elle le fixa de façon attendrissante un moment, il lui rendit son regard, mais lui il était noir et remplis de colère à son égard. Elle lui adressa la parole, mais il décida d'enjamber le pas pour rentrer chez lui.

-Attend... Je crois que ont a des choses à se dire ! Cria Sakura pour être sûr qu'il est bien entendu.

Il s'arrêta, il ne pris même pas la peine de se retourner. Il tourna seulement sa tête du côté gauche en fixant un point indécis sur le mur à côté de lui. La phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à dire trancha l'atmosphère d'un coup.

-J'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole à l'avenir ! Conclua-t'il en reprenant la route vers chez lui.

Il reprena sa route comme prévue, étant sûr et certain de son coup et qu'elle le laisserait tranquille, mais il se trompa bien assez vite, car elle couru vers lui pour le rejoindre.

* * *

Sakura n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Pour elle un affrontement ne se terminait jamais que lorsque les deux concurents étaient sastifaits. C'était son professeur d'éducation physique, Tsunade Koichi, qui lui avait enseignée ceci. Elle était devenu son model à suivre avec le temps et la première chose qu'elle lui avait apprise était de ne jamais se laisser faire et de ne jamais abandonner.

Comme la femme forte qu'elle était devenu, elle pris son courage à deux mains et lui fixa rendez-vous.

-Ont a vraiment des choses à se dire, demain à 16h ont se retrouve ici pour s'expliquer.

-J'en ai rien a foutre, ont a rien à se dire et j'ai assez vue ta troche pour le moment ! S'énerva-t'il.

-Ah, non? Tu est sûr de ce que tu avance? Lui réponda-t'elle confiante de ses prochains mots à venir.

-Oui. Dit-il sur un ton d'énervement abusif.

-Donc, si je te dis que je sais où est ton frère, tu ne m'écouteras pas du tout?

-...

* * *

Il s'enfuya et se mis à courire, il n'avait vraiment plus envie de discuter avec elle. N'ayant plus de destination précise, il se retrouva dans un parc. Quelques arbres manquant leur habillage de feuilles étaient dispersées un peu partout, des chemins piéronniers étaient déblayées ce qui faisait que des bancs de neige s'étalaient sur les côtés de ceux ci. Un terrain de Baseball avec estrades y était aussi présent au loin à sa gauche et à sa droite une petite patinoire sur laqu'elle des enfants s'amusaient à se bousculer.

Il marcha un moment, ne sachant pas où aller et repèra un simple banc en fer de couleur vert sapin. Un frisson le parcoura du haut de son cou jusqu'à bas de son échine. Le banc était glacé.

Le regard dans le vide, il tomba dans ses pensées aussitôt. Il repensa à la dernière phrase que lui avait dit Sakura plus tôt. Enfin, plutôt six mots en particulier, « Je sais où est ton frère. ». Pourquoi eut il fallu que se soit cette fille que Naruto voulait lui présenter et pourquoi eut il fallu qu'elle lui dise cette phrase.

Depuis déjà bon nombre de mois que Sasuke essayait d'oublier désesperément son frère le plus qu'il le pouvait. S'il avait abandonnée ses recherches pour retrouver son frère s'est qu'il avait décidé de faire un trait sur son passée. Se répètant sans cesse qu'il en avait rien a foutre, il réussit à l'oublier quelques temps, mais avec cette tempête qu'il y avait eu et Sakura qu'il lui avait dit où se trouvait son frère lui avait rappelée se mauvais moment de sa vie.

-Merde, merde et re-merde, qu'est-ce que je fais assis ici comme un con...Et si elle sait vraiment? Je fais quoi...Se dit-il à lui même.

Il se sentis déboussolé, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Devait-il oublier cela et passer à autre chose ou se rendre à ce putain de rendez-vous auquel il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller.

Il se dit qu'il aurait enfin la chance de le retrouver et de le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. En même temps, il se dit que il ne pourrait pas le revoir sans avoir peur et d'avoir le sentiment de vouloir le serrer fort dans ses bras après tout ce temps, de humer l'odeur qu'il aimait tant à l'époque. Peut-être se disait-il qu'il paniquerait en sa présence et ne serait pas quoi dire et faire. Le frapperait-il ou sauterait-il dans ces bras. Tels étaient les questions qu'il se posait et se répètait depuis mainte fois.

Pourtant, après ce qu'Itachi avait fait, il méritait de souffrire comme il avait fait souffrire son jeune frère. Sasuke en avait bavé, ses notes à l'école s'était mis à chuter, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur rien du tout. Seulement se viole qui se repassait en boucle comme une chansons qu'on metterait en répétition parce que on l'adore. Dans ce cas-ci, ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut adorer, surtout quand on aimait la personne éperdument jusqu'a vouloir lui donner sa vie s'il le fallait.

Plus il y réfléchissait, moin il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Dans sa tête tout se mélangait, comme si on lui avait demandé de choisir entre la vie et la mort. Il avait peur, s'était normal, comment réagisseriez vous si on vous dirais que vous auriez la possibilité de revoir votre agresseur? Comment réagir, quand on n'a pas vue la personne qu'on déteste et aime le plus au monde?

Peut-être qu'avec quelques jours de recule il trouvera la solution, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à le revoir et n'étais pas prêt d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

* * *

Trop absorbée par ses pensées il ne remarqua même pas qu'il c'était mis à neiger. Il n'aimait pas l'hiver, ça lui rappelait trop à quel point c'était froid et que personne n'aimait cette saison. Il se comparait souvent à elle, toujours froid et insensible envers les autres et les gens le détestaient assez vite, mais inexplicablement ils revenaient toujours vers lui. Exactement comme l'hiver, il fait froid, personne n'aime cette saison, mais pourtant on a toujours hate que la première neige arrive, parce que c'est magnifique à voir, elle réchauffe le coeur des gens, comme Sasuke quand il souriait à son frère, il lui réchauffait le coeur...

Sasuke était découragée, des souvenirs refesaient et avec tout ce qui était arrivée aujourd'hui il n'en pouvait plus. Il appuya ses bras sur ses jambres et se pris la tête entre les mains, il en avait marre.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que depuis que Itachi l'avait abandonnée, chaques choses qu'il faisait et pensait le ramenait toujours à son frère. Chaques actions qu'il pose chaque jour lui rappel des souvenirs et moments heureux qu'il eut en présence de son frère.

Pour la première fois depuis ce jour là, une fine larme s'échappa de son oeil, elle glissa lentement le long de sa joue puis éternisa sa fin sur son torse pâle. Sasuke n'avait jamais repleuré depuis son viol. Trop orgeilleux pour se laisser envahir par des sentiments faibles se disait-il. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer s'il venait à craquer une seconde fois.

* * *

Après mûre réflexion il se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

Rare se faisait les passants dans le parc et soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment déjà.

Non loin de là, un homme était adossé au dos d'un arbre. Il observait dans la direction où était Sasuke il y a quelques minutes. Il l'a observé tout le temps où il y était, depuis son arrivée. Il parti à son tour en se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire à cet endroit. Il parti dans la direction inverse que l'autre avait prit.

-Tu as bien changé Sasuke...Se dit l'inconnu à lui même.

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Rewiews? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ^.^, me revoilà ( enfin xD ) avec mon chapitre 4 :)

Jespers que celui ci vous plaira plus que les autres ^^, ce n'est pas encore la fin :P , il y a encore d'autres chapitres à venir, je ne sais pas combien vu que j'écris au fur et à mesure !

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

~KamiaMikaru25

Disclamer: Les personnages et le monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Masashi Kishimoto !

La fic m'appartient ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était là, devant lui, regardant un point visuel quelconque dans le vide. Il était assis sur le banc que Sasuke avait l'habitude d'aller se réfugier quand ça n'allait pas. C'était son coin pour réfléchir, alors pourquoi cet homme venait s'introduire dans le seul endroit où il en avait fait son « repère secret » ?

Sasuke prit quelques minutes pour se poser la question : Que fesait-il là ? Cela devait bien faire une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il resta figé comme une tombe, n'osant pas avançer. Ses membres étaient paralysées, en particulier ses jambes qui devenaient une torture à soutenir. Molasses et engourdis, elles se mirent à trembler, plus les minutes de supplices avançaient.

Devait-il s'avancer vers lui ou non ? Il devait réfléchir aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Premièrement, il pourrait aller lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et le maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Deuxièmement, il pourrait aller lui foutre son poing dans la figure et lui refaire le portrait jusqu'à ce qu'il se ramasse à l'hôpital. Et pour son dernier choix, il pouvait tout simplement rentrer chez lui et réfléchir à tout ça avant de prendre une décision concrète.

Il se dit que la meilleure solution était la dernière puisqu'il avait peur de faire une connerie. De toute façon, il n'était absolument pas prêt et en même temps Sakura savait où il vivait. Il souhaitait avant tout savoir si elle pourrait lui en dire un peu plus sur son frère. Qu'avait fichu son frère pendant les deux dernières années? Bien évidemment, il avait conscience que peut-être qu'elle ne savait rien du tout, donc il ne se fit pas trop d'espoir sur ça.

Par conte, quelque chose chicotait son esprit en boucle. S'il était présent dans ce parc c'est qu'il avait une raison particulière. Était-il venu le voir ou le retrouver? Peut-être qu'il décidait subitement de revenir dans sa ville natale par hasard ou peut-être était-il jamais partit?

Il devait absolument savoir, il avait déjà assez souffert du fait que son frère l'avait violé et par-dessus tout abandonné s'en avoir laissé d'explications. Il en avait besoin, pour lui se serait enfin pouvoir démarrer sa vie dans le bon sens et sans encombres ou de peurs inutiles.

* * *

Sasuke avait donné rendez-vous à Sakura dans ce parc. Ce matin il l'avait appelé et elle avait accepté avec joie. Il faut dire que cela faisait une semaine qu'il déclinait tous ces invitations.

Il était en colère, qu'est qu'il faisait là bon sang? Ce ne serait quand même pas elle qu'il lui avait demandé de venir? Tous ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Elle avait peut-être manigancé quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle voulait que ces deux la se revoie, mais malheureusement tous problèmes ne se règlent pas aussi facilement.

Bon c'est vrai que Sasuke était pas mal en avance, d'une heure et demi plus précisément. Il avait besoin de réfléchir avant d'avoir ce « rencard » avec cette peste comme il aimait bien l'appeler mentalement. Au moins s'il se défilait, il avait la chance de l'appeler s'il devait annuler.

* * *

Itachi ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était planqué derrière un petit buisson. Il avait l'air d'un con, accroupi là en petit bonhomme dans un amas de feuilles et de branches mortes. Il en avait que faire, son seul but en ce moment même était de savoir pourquoi son frère ne faisait rien. Il ne bougeait pas, aucune émotion ne faisait figure sur son visage de marbre. Son regard était translucide.

Sasuke se surprit à l'observer un peu trop. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux ans, alors c'était comprenable d'un côté.

Il était habillé d'une simple veste noire, d'un jean bleu marin délavé et chaussait des converses noires. Disons que ce n'était pas un habit très chaud pour l'hiver, mais Itachi était du genre coriace contre le froid. Sasuke le savait trop bien, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il aimait bien aller se blottir dans les bras de son frère quand il faisait un cauchemar ou pour d'autres raisons. Son frère dégageait toujours de la chaleur réconfortante, qui réconfortais le coeur du petit.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passée, il arrivait quand même à se souvenir de beaux moments qu'ils ont eus ensemble.

Il continua de l'examiner, remarquant qu'Itachi n'avait quasiment changé en rien, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et toujours attachées en une queue-de-cheval basse. Ils avaient même poussés de quelques centimètres. Il avait encore cette peau blafarde que Sasuke aimait tant à l'époque. Et finalement ses éternels cernes sous les yeux qui lui donnaient cet air constamment fatigué, mais aussi si beau.

Contrairement à son ainé, Sasuke avait grandi, ses traits de l'adolescent qu'il était, avait laissé place à un visage plus grave et ferme. Sa peau était devenue encore plus blanchâtre avec le temps. Son corps était plus musclé, mais à la fois maigre, car quand son frère est parti, il s'était mis à manger moins.

Plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à son frère et à cause de cela il détestait son apparence par ce fait. Bien sûr, il était le portrait craché de sa mère, mais encore plus d'itachi.

Dans sa profonde constatation de leur non-différence, il ne se rendit pas compte que Sakura venait d'arriver.

Ils se mirent à discuter, mais Sasuke n'entendait pas super bien. Il tendit son oreille droite pour mieux discerner ce qu'ils se disaient.

* * *

Aujourd'hui Sakura était vêtue d'un long manteau gris à col de fausse fourrure beige à 4 boutons, deux poches étaient placées de chaque côtés. Sous ce manteau gris, on pouvait distinguer une partie d'une chemise blanche, sur ses jambes, elle portait des collants noirs et à ses pieds des bottes mi-longue grise suedine.

Ce matin elle avait été ravi de recevoir un appel de Sasuke lui disant qu'il acceptait qu'ils se voient. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir lui reparler. Elle le savait, ce qu'elle avait fait il y a deux ans avait détruit une relation fraternelle de deux frères qui étaient super proche et l'avait empêché de le revoir.

Dès le premier regard qu'elle avait posé sur Sasuke pour la première fois qu'Itachi l'avait invité à la maison, c'était lui. Lui pour qui son coeur battait plus fort que pour son copain de vie. Par conte, elle s'était bien vite rendu à l'évidence qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, il repoussait tous ses avances et ses appels. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi, puis elle avait deviné. Les regards qu'il posait sur son frère, ses regards qu'elle-même avait envers lui, de l'attirance et de l'amour. Dégouter elle avait été, élaborer un plan elle avait fait.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû au grand jamais faire cela, elle l'avait avoué à Itachi, tout ce que son frère ressentait pour lui. Cette journée-là, elle l'avait invité au restaurant pour lui dire. Il lui avait jeté son verre d'eau à la figure et l'avait laissé en plan dans le resto.

Après cet épisode, il n'avait jamais retenté de la contacter. Il était tellement en colère contre elle, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Un homme ne pouvait pas éprouver des sentiments envers son propre frère, s'était totalement inimaginable.

Pour essayer de se convaincre à lui-même que c'était absolument improbable, il avait épié son frère chaque jours.

Pendant les soupers, il avait bien remarqué les oeillades amoureuses qu'essayait de lui transmette Sasuke. Non enfaite, ses regards ils étaient tout le temps là. Sasuke avait toujours été discret, parlait très peu et c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu que son frère le fixait tout le temps. Au fil que les jours passaient, ça le narguait de plus en plus. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Ça prenait une tournure vraiment mal. Comment aurait-il pu faire pour que son frère aurait arrêté de le fixer de la sorte. On ne change pas des sentiments du jour au lendemain et surtout pas « l'amour » .

On dit supposément que l'amour rend aveugle, pourtant dans ce cas-là on ne pouvait dire que Sasuke ça le rendait pas aveugle, il était tout le temps entrain de le regarder. On pouvait bien le dire, il servait à quelque chose ses yeux.

À cause de tous ses coups d'oeils, Itachi en était devenu complètement fou. Il s'était senti sans cesse espionné par lui. À force, ne sachant pas règler ce problème, Itachi s'était mis à boire comme un trou, tous les soirs.

Il était sorti et s'était saoulé tant qu'il le pouvait. Il en fesait des cauchemars où il se voyait faire l'amour à son frère. Plus rien n'allait dans ces moments-là, son esprit se brouillait et se confondait entre la réalité et le rêve. Dans sa tête, tout tournait la plupart du temps. Tel qu'au travail il avait difficulté à se concentrer, ça lui revenait toujours en tête, sauf qu'il y avait un petit problème, son travail était la seule chose qui pouvait un minimum lui changer les idées.

Avec toute cette histoire, il en était devenu complètement dingue. Un jour, il y eut une tempête de neige , il ne pouvait donc pas aller travailler. Voir son frère toute la journée l'avait rendu obsédé, il s'était dit qu'il devait boire. Il avait donc cherché de l'alcool dans la maison. Cela tombait bien, son père avait une armoire remplie d'alcool fort en tous genres. Il s'était laissé aller, plus rien ne l'aurait arrêté, il avait ingurgité du whisky, de la vodka et du rhum blanc. La lui avait tourné toute la journée, il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé alors ça l'avait cogné assez fort.

Imaginer son frère nu il avait fait, fou il était devenu et méritait.

Dans sa tête il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû subir un chatîment pour cela. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était Sasuke qui avait ce genre de pensées, pas lui.

Les pensées qui passaient dans sa tête le rendait plus agressif que jamais. Son comportement avait complèment changé. Comment Itachi avait pu passer d'un homme droit et responsable à un homme fou et impulsif.

Son frère était monté en haut, avait cogné à sa porte puis demandé s'il avait faim. Pour Itachi ce n'étais pas le moment approprié pour qu'il débarque dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà assez de difficulté à différencier la réalité de ses rêves.

Il a commis l'irréparable.

Il a fait ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas comettre.

Il en est devenu encore plus fou par après, ce pourquoi il s'est éloigné.

Il a violé son frère...

Avoir fait cela était pour lui un acte ignoble. Il s'était enfuit loin dans la nuit, pour ne pas voir le visage peiné et détruit de son petit frère.

Il n'avait plus jamais franchi le pas de la porte de leur maison...

* * *

-Je ne croyais pas sérieusement que tu allais venir.

-Si je peux savoir comment il va, ça en vaux la peine, même sil j'ai un risque de le croiser.

Est-ce qu'il parle de moi ? Pourquoi viendrait-il prendre de mes nouvelles ? Je dois surment me faire des idées, c'est sur qu'il ne se serait pas déplacer juste pour cela. J'ai peut-être mal entendu.

Bref, je me remis à écouter leur conversation attentivement.

* * *

POV NORMAL

-Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin d'avoir de ses nouvelles, je croyais qu'après ce que je t'avais dis tu ne voulais plus le voir. C'est bien pour ça que tu est partie non ?

-Non, justement ce n'est pas pour cette raison.

-Laqu'elle alors? Se questionna la jeune fille au cheveux de couleurs anormalement roses.

-Ça ne te regarde en rien... Pesta Itachi d'un ton qui se voulait particulièrement froid.

-Je ne vais donc pas pourquoi je te dirais comment il va. S'énerva la jeune fille à son tour.

-Je lui est fait quelque chose de mal et je l'ai abandonnée, parce que je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

-Et qu'est que tu lui as fais de si grave? Ça doit l'être puisque tu ne veux même pas te montrer devant lui...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde, c'est pas si dure de me dire comment il va, tu m'as fais déplacer jusqu'ici seulement pour me faire du chantage ?

Itachi essaya de reprendre contenance, Sakura l'énervait au plus au point depuis le jour elle lui avait raconté que son frère était amoureux de lui. Itachi du genre à ne pas montrer ses émotions, donc craquer devant elle n'arrivait surment jamais.

Et du côté de Sasuke ça n'allait pas mieux non plus, il venait de prendre peur à cause qu'il venait de découvrire que effectivement Itachi était venu pour lui.

-Bon d'accord, mais je t'avertis ce ne sera peut-être pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Céda Sakura, de tout façon elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus, il ne voulait pas lui dire, ça s'arrêtais là.

-Hn, grouille toi.

-Mais avant tout je dois te dire quelque chose. Se rappela-t-elle.

-Hm ? Questionna Itachi malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de savoir si son frère allait bien.

-Heu...

-Aller accouche, j'ai pas tout la journée. S'énerva t'il au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui faisait perdre son temps.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke, ici, dans environs une heure... Fini par dire Sakura sous le regard noir d'un Itachi pas très patient.

-QUOI ? S'énerva pour de bon l'ainée des frères Uchiwa. Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voit... Je ne suis absolument pas prêt pour ça ! Ça fais deux ans que je suis partie, que je ne lui est pas donnée de nouvelles, il doit me voir comme un monstre a l'heur qu'il est !

Sakura sursauta de l'endroit où elle se tenait, debout devant Itachi. Un petit frisson de peur lui parcoura le corp, le regard de détresse que portais l'homme assit sur le banc devant elle était foudrayant.

-Ce n'était pas prévue, il m'a appelé ce matin pour me donner rendez-vous ici même...

-Au même endroit en plus, j'en reviens pas... Tu savais que je ne lui parlais plus pourquoi n'as tu pas simplement décliné ou fixer la date à un autre jour?

-Ça fais une semaine qu'il refuse et là il a accepté, je ne pouvais pas refuser...

-C'est vrai, je me souviens que tu avais une contemplation sur lui auparavant. Railla Itachi sur le fait qu'elle était folle de son frère depuis la première fois où elle l'a racontré.

-...

-Tu sais pourquoi je réagis comme ça?

-Non... Baissa t'elle sa tête pour ne pas rencontrer le regard froid d'Itachi.

-Parce que mon frère est du genre à arriver toujours plus tôt à tout ses rendez-vous ! Il est peut-être déjà là entrain de nous écouter.

-Je ne crois pas... Ont l'aurais vus arriver, non?

-Pas si il est arriver avant nous.

Itachi était perspicace, il pensait absolument à tout, rarement lui arrivait de manquer un quelconque détail. Depuis sa jeune enfance, toujours était-il perçu comme un génie ou quoique se soit d'autre qui se rapprochait de cela. Jamais il n'avait montré ses émotions, il a toujours été parfait ou presque dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

-Attend, j'ai une idée, je vais l'appeler ! Fut illuminé Sakura d'une idée qui pour elle s'averait être extraordinaire.

-Hn...

« Dring dring dring »

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre non loin de où ce qu'ils étaient...

Fin :)

Review O: ? Sinon avez vous hate à la suite ? ^^ Qu'est qui va se passer d'après vous ?


End file.
